Love like you
by MacJardin
Summary: Preocupación, ira y una única respuesta; amor. Un mutuo sentimiento que comparten la maga de escritura sólida y el dragón de hierro, como ellos lo son. Basado en el manga 441. ¡Salgan del arbusto! ¡Pasen y lean este fic hecho con amor :D! [¡Celebremos el Gale! junto al foro: Cannon Island]


_*Sale salvajemente del arbusto*_

 _He regresado con este lindo Gajevy a las 2 de la madrugada :D (tome mucho café y no puedo dormir :D),espero que sea de su agrado 3_

 _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._ _Este One Shot participa de la celebración Gale, del foro Cannon Island._

….

Dos horas en exacto desde su partida del gremio. Era increíble el hecho de una misión _infraganti_ reavivara aquella sangre del equipo B, como lo fue en los tiempos de los grandes juegos mágicos.

El camino a pie rumbo a el conocido gremio de Blue Pegasus les tomaría alrededor de día y medio. Tenían que ir de esta manera solamente para no levantar sospechas en el _"equipo a",_ un plan ideado por el acero negro. Una vez instalados allí, se reencontrarían con sus camaradas de la tribu del rayo y rescatarían al abuelo Makarov a costa de todo.

Pero había una _maliciosa_ razón más por parte del líder de la orquesta; _"para dejar a atrás a esa mujer altruista de cabellos de hada"._

Era consciente de las incipientes probabilidades del éxito de la infiltración; su destino era casi inevitable a menos que llegue un milagro que supere el uno por ciento de su victoria.

Respiro hondo para calmar la ansiedad y extrañamente el miedo que tenía por la enana. Esto lamentablemente causo el efecto contrario dejándolo perplejo de inmediato al encontrar la dulce esencia de su amada en el ambiente.

Ella estaba hecha fuego y susurrando cosas a la lejanía. Por un momento él maldijo para sus adentros el tener tal percepción en su oído al escuchar que más de la mitad de los maleficios eran dirigidos a _"el gran Kurogane"._

 _Si pudiera comenzar a ser..._

Con un mapa _tomado prestado_ de un viajero, una maleta más pesada que el _exceso de belleza_ de Droy entre algunos artilugios más, la menuda mujer de ojos achocolatados caminaba en busca del equipo junto con una llama eterna de "ira" para ese patán.

—Estúpido pedazo de chatarra, ¿quién demonios se cree para dejarme así? — exclamó en voz alta sumamente molesta— Ah, ¡por supuesto! — hizo una pausa y cambio el tono de voz fingiendo uno más grueso — ¡El gran Acero Negro Gajeel Redfox, el capitán más fuerte, mejor cantante y dragón slayer badass de hierro para tu información! — Finalizó.

Pocos segundos después, se echó a reír del absurdo diálogo fingido del ego de su compañero; pero esto causo un extraño pensamiento al saber que la subestimaba de una forma sobreprotectora.

 _La mitad de lo que crees de mi..._

Levy Mcgarden también era fuerte. No por nada ella logró estar en el escuadrón de detención "más fuerte" con su propio mérito, podía superarse en demasía en la estrategia y los hechizos de su Solid Script.

Ya no era la princesita en apuros de Phantom Lord, ni la dispareja de los seleccionados de Tenroû. Ella era fuerte a su manera, le dolía que él no valorara su poder y que fuese muy bruto con su persona.

 _Cualquier cosa podría hacer…_

Meditó y se calmó un poco antes de ir corriendo por ella. Ahora era él quien el enojo desembarcaba en el puerto de sus emociones.

La burla que él escuchó perfectamente, le llegó como una daga directamente a la entrepierna, más doloroso que su propio corazón, no comprendía del todo _ese_ sentimiento.

 _Y podría aprender a amar..._

Reconocía su error al ser tan estricto con ella, mas solo se limitaba a gruñir por lo bajo y acelerar el paso. Quería en lo posible retrasar el incómodo reencuentro.

De inmediato fue reprendido por Lily al ver su extraño comportamiento, permaneció en silencio dando a entender que no le tomó importancia en lo absoluto.

Daría su vida para asegurar la integridad de ella, que permaneciera segura en estos momentos en el único lugar de confianza para él. Fairy Tail.

 _Cuando veo que actúas así…_

Levy no tardo en alcanzarlos, Gajeel realmente la había subestimado al acelerar absurdamente el paso, como otro ejemplo más de lo que últimamente se percataba que no era el mismo con ella y eso la mantenía constantemente preocupada.

 _Me pregunto cuando volverás…_

— _Dios, ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme de esta manera? —_ Dijo ella con los brazos en la cintura y con una mirada seria.

Inmediatamente Redfox iba a reprendería por el simple hecho de haberlos seguido, sin embargo, un pensamiento muy simple llegó al notar la preocupación en su mirada.

 _Cualquier cosa podría hacer…_

—¿Eh? — dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas y le mostró su bolso—, como eres tan pequeña pensé que ya estabas en mi bolso— Y término con su clásica coletilla.

 _Y podría aprender a amar…_

Lejos de estar en la ira absoluta al sarcástico comentario del Kurogane, McGarden procedió a golpearle como aquella vez en Tenroû, de manera cómica dando rienda suelta a la gran imaginación de Juvia:

—¡Están coqueteando! — Y eso fue lo único claro que dijo hasta que empezó a divagar retorcidamente con Gray. Afortunadamente fue detenida por Cana a su "manera"

 _Como tú…._

El Redfox a pesar de la _"imprudente"_ decisión de la pequeña mujer, reconoció algo especial en ella, algo que anhelaba y envidiaba.

Su manera de amar. Ella preocupándose por los demás y por él, peligrando su propio bienestar.

…

¿Cómo podría ser tan fuerte y tan idiota a la vez? Se preguntaba de vez en cuando.

A veces simplemente lo aclaraba con una curiosa comparación respecto a los dragones de los cuentos de hadas, ya que eran muy posesivos con sus tesoros. Quizá y era su tesoro.

Un secreto que se resguardaba para ella misma. Le agradaba a pesar de todo, su forma de amar.

 _¿Cómo? Como tú..._

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se dirigió a los demás diciendo:

—Las bromas fuera, en esta ocasión los enemigos son de élite— pausó y verificó si tenía su atención— confrontarlos es un error que no debemos cometer—

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero pocos minutos después ganó el apoyo de los demás, principalmente de Mirajane y Cana, que dejó a Juvia de una vez en paz con sus _"insinuaciones"._

Pero el azabache mantuvo su postura, se cruzó de brazos y respingó.

 _Siempre creí que sería malo..._

— Y por eso decía que era mejor que te quedarás en el gremio, no queremos que nos descubran gracias a su capacidad de encontrar enanas— Lejos de ser una burla, la opinión del Dragón Slayer era lo más cercano que podía decir en público la preocupación por ella.

Su amor por Levy, era una de las pocas cosas junto con el cariño por Lily, el respeto por Metalicana y la camarería del gremio que, realmente tenía aprecio por la vida y la suya.

El viejo Gajeel estaría riéndose de aquello.

 _Y ahora sé que es verdad..._

Amor era la respuesta. El pensamiento que de alguna forma abstracta, irreal y misteriosa compartían ambos.

Una cosa que no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa en ambos. Pero inmediatamente cesaron al verla en ambos.

 _Porque tú eres tan bueno..._

Una razón lógica para que los sentimientos de ella para el estuvieran tan claros como el agua, ya no veía sombra de lo que fue en su primer momento al conocerse. Gajeel era una buena persona

 _Y no soy como tu..._

No obstante, el miraba hacia atrás y decía para su persona que jamás podría llegar a ser como lo que ella merecía. Solo quedaba reírse y mostrar una voluntad de hierro por quienes creían en él junto con su lealtad hacia ellos.

 _Mirarte ir…_

Al menos en su risa de su amado veía las razones de su preocupación camuflada por su peculiar humor.

El recuerdo perfecto que mantendría en su memoria, un recuadro digno de permanecer eternamente en las razones de su vivir

 _Solo te adoro…_

Una cursilería que hizo que Acero Negro deseara que le tragase la tierra.

Y eso que no hablaba en el doble sentido, no se refería a su voluminoso trasero que se balanceaba a su caminar

Su preciosa mirada que irradiaba la felicidad y paz que deseaba a su lado.

 _Lamento que yo no sé qué te hace pensar …_

Enamorarse no es un pecado. Pero así lo parecía al sufrir no merecerla, era peor que sufrir una eternidad en el infierno.

La magia de los dragones junto con todas las maldiciones del tártaros nunca podrían ser los suficientes para protegerla de todo el mal.

 _Que yo soy tan especial…_

Y era patético el conocer que tu poca fuerza y una gran convicción no sería lo suficiente para protegerlo.

No era más que una necedad suya y un estorbo para los demás integrantes del gremio si lo pensaba de una manera más realista.

 _Si yo pudiera comenzar a ser…_

Sólo ellos se entendieron en la pausa del sonido y la sutileza de la imagen. Una mirada con una risa, el reflejo perfecto de su alma

 _Algo que este bien contigo…_

Esa risa significó ira para ella. Ahora era paz.

Esa mirada significó desesperación para él. Ahora era esperanza.

 _Yo haría sobre algo…_

Retomaron nuevamente en compañía de los hermanos Strauss, Juvia, Cana y Lily, el camino a los pegasos.

 _Yo aún podría como aprender amar…_

Sabes enana, las historias que lees son demasiado cursis — Rompió el hielo el mago dejando algo confundida a la joven por un cambio de tema tan drástico.

Lo mismo dijo como la canción que cantaste después de la derrota de Avatar—

—Para nada, era una historia realista—

—Como la estofa en la que dices "que estás hecho de amor" — Y Gajeel se arrepintió de reiniciar su conversación

—¡Cállate! —

—¡Oblígame! — Ella estaba dispuesta a dar rienda suelta a su peligroso don del debate, pero fue arrastrada a un arbusto en el momento menos esperado.

 _Cuando veo a donde miras…_

Él se aseguró de que todos estuvieran distraídos y con ello, la dejó con cuidado al lado del arbusto.

Era hoy o nunca, no había otro chance después de llegar con el Rainjisu y volver abordar el tema sin tanta incomodidad.

Ella por su parte, estaba a punto de reclamarle por su abuso, cuando eso _sucedió._

 _Agitada por el tiempo que tomó…_

Dulce, torpe, sediento y fugaz. El momento más clamado en los corazones de ambos llego con la declaración.

 _Yo podría hacer algo…_

Ella respondió besándole de nuevo, un toque efímero y mágico, digno de un hada.

—¿No lo viste venir? — Picaronamente sonrió ella al ver la cara sorpresiva de su amado

—Por supuesto, nadie se podría resistir a mis encantos—

—¿En serio? — cuestionó— ya me gustaría ver como Zeref cae en tus redes y es mi rival de amor— bromeó ella

—Solo tu— Respondió con severa seriedad.

 _Y podría aprender a amar…_

—Yo no permitiría que te alejasen de mi lado— Trato de relajarlo un poco

Se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarla, para a continuación rodearla por atrás.

—Yo estaré siempre contigo a tu lado, no lo dudes—

 _Como tú…._

Ella entrelazó sus dedos y decidió hacer una promesa final:

—Por siempre juntos, promételo Gajeel—

—Y para la eternidad, Levy—

Pactaron con la unión de sus manos y caminaron para retomar el paso del grupo.

Afortunadamente nadie comentó al respecto el resto del camino por la repentina desaparición de ambos.

Quizá y Cana ganaría la apuesta con Mirajane acerca de cómo se le declararía quien a quien. La borracha no tendría que trabajar durante un buen tiempo o la demonio contaría con una empleada nueva

Como la duda de un juramento que quizá jamás se pueda cumplir, pero ahí estaba.

 _Ámame como tú._

….

 _El arbusto:_

 _*Le arrojan tomates**Los esquiva a la matix*_

 _Si, sé que debo el Jade del reto de colores, la fórmula del elixir de la vida y encontrar a Wally, pero eso no evitará que escriba en este genial reto de la isla de los shippeos locos UwUr._

 _El problema es el poco tiempo que he tenido últimamente y un poco de lo acontecido con Gajeel en el manga que me dejó muy decaída, lo que provocó ideas demasiado depresivas para este reto._

 _Sin embargo, gracias a mi reproducción aleatoria, llegó este bonito Gajevy con el ending de Steven Universe._ _ **Amar como tú/ Love like you**_

…

 _Finalmente, les agradezco de todo corazón que se hayan dado una vuelta por este humilde fic de su servidora y espero haber dibujado una linda sonrisa en su rostro 3._

 _Ya saben que si quieren que continúe con los demás retos o haga otro shot del mismo reto háganmelo saber con un lindo review UwUr,_ _de lo contrario no actualizaré jade y escribiré NaLu :v._

 _¡Hasta la próxima n.n/!_

 _*Vuelve al arbusto*_


End file.
